Known in the art is an electrically driven vehicle provided with a fuel cell stack generating electric power by an electrochemical reaction between a fuel gas and an oxidant gas and holding the fuel cell stack in a holding compartment formed at the front side of the passenger compartment in the vehicle length direction (see PLT 1).